bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Brazil 14
is the fourteenth season of Big Brother Brazil. Background Twists * Big Brother Turbo: During the first week, for the first time ever, three housemates were evicted from the House (the first on day 3, the second on day 6 and the third on day 8) after separate rounds of nominations and public vote. This '3 weeks in 1' event was billed by the producers as BBB Turbo.11 On week 2, three more housemates left the game (the first on day 10, the second on day 13 and the third on day 15), resulting in six housemates evicted from the competition in the first two weeks. * Big Brother In Fiction: 'During December 2013 and January 2014, be a ''Big Brother Brasil housemate was a dream for Valdirene (a character played by Tatá Werneck on Rede Globo's primetime telenovela Amor à Vida). In the series, Valdirene ended up locked in a fake Glass house with Murilo (Emílio Orciollo Neto) and Jefferson (Celso Bernini).6 The trio was joined by blonde bomshell Ellen (Dani Vieira), who instantly became Val's greatest enemy.7 Ultimately, Valdirene "received" the most votes from the public (who didn't actually vote) and secured a place in the Big Brother''house.8 Valdirene entered the actual ''Big Brother house on January 15, 2014, and her journey can be described as an emotional rollercoaster.9 During a 12 hour-stay, Valdirene kissed, celebrated and got involved in arguments with her fellow housemates (the actual Big Brother housemates who were instructed by the producers to play along with her). In the morning of January 16, 2014, Valdirene was "evicted" after came in last in a fictional elimination challenge. She refused to leave and had to be carried by security on her way out of the house. Real footage of Valdirene in the house aired on the same day during episode 208 of Amor à Vida, with Tatá Werneck's improvisation acting skills being heavily praised by the critics and the public. *'''Big Mother Brazil: On March 8 (day 54), in the International Women's Day, 7 mothers and 2 aunts, relatives of the 9 remaining housemates, entered the Big Brother Brasil house to celebrate that day. This was the twist promised by Boninho, chief director in his Twitter profile. The housemates could not see or touch their relatives because the house was divided by a wall, as occurred in the first week of Big Brother Brasil 9, which divided the house in side A and side B. A improvised house was assembled for the mothers and aunts. They stayed in the house until March 13.13 On day 55, relatives had to vote for the housemate they want to win an immunity for week 8's nominations. Sol (Vanessa's mother) and Susi (Cássio's mother) voted for Clara. Ivone (Angela's mom) and Bel (Tatiele's mother) voted for Marcelo. Adriana (Clara's aunt) chose Vanessa. Márcia (Diego's mom) chose Cássio. Ledi (Aline's mom) voted for Diego. Leda (Marcelo's mom) and Zezinha (Valter's aunt) chose Angela. So, Clara, Marcelo and Angela tied with 2 votes each and Zezinha had the casting vote. She chose Angela to be immune. On day 57, due to Aline's eviction, her mother Ledi, who was the relative most popular among viewers, had to leave the house too. On day 59, after helping housemates in the HoH competition, mothers and aunts left the house. Housemates Nominations History Game History Trivia *This is the first season of Big Brother Brazil to have all finalists be of the same gender (female). **It would later be followed by Big Brother Brazil 16 and Big Brother Brazil 17. *This season is tied with Big Brother Brazil 20 for the largest cast in Big Brother Brazil history with 20 housemates. Category:Seasons Category:Brazil Seasons